Laços Angelicais
by Stef-kun
Summary: Gui e Diogo são amigos, e talvez algo mais. Porem, cada felicidade é seguida por uma tragédia, à medida que eles traçam seu caminho por um mundo complexo e preconceituoso.


"O valor das coisas não está no tempo em que elas duram, mas na intensidade com que acontecem. Por isso existem momentos inesquecíveis, coisas inexplicáveis e pessoas incomparáveis".

Olá ;p esta é minha primeira fic, dedicada principalmente ao meu amigo Gui, que me deu inspiração para escrevê-la. Agradecimentos a Caio, Nessa, Cah e meus outros amigos, que aparecerão em varios capítulos.

ATENÇÃO: Esta é uma fanfic yaoi (relacionamento amoroso homem com homem), se voce se sente ofendido por esse tipo de tema, faça um favor a si mesmo e NÃO LEIA. Vários personagens sao baseados em pessoas do mundo real. Outros temas picantes e polêmicos serão abordados na fic.

~ Capítulo 1 - Névoa ~

- Prestem atençao!

Cinco pares de olhos olhavam atentamente para Caio enquanto ele ditava as regras do jogo. Eles estavam na praia sem nada para fazer, quando Milla teve a idéia de um jogo de Guerra. Fazia anos que nao jogavam aquilo. O dia estava particularmente ensolarado, logo após de um período de chuvas.

- Como temos 5 pessoas, um grupo vai ficar com menos pessoas que o outro. Vocês ja sabem o básico: Podem carregar apenas um coco por vez, mas podem recarregar munição a hora que quiserem. Porém, tem uma regra nova hoje. Nada de se molhar.

Enquanto ouviam as regras, Gui vagou o olhar até o fixar em Diogo. Caio sabia da queda que ele tinha pelo menino de cabelo castanho. Ele havia amadurecido bastante nos últimos tempos, e se tornou mais alto e musculoso que todos os outros. Hormônios estúpidos...

- Diogo, você está no time com o Gui. Milla, Cah e Karen são do time inimigo. Estarei como juís, monitorando o jogo. Preparar... Já!

O time oposto correu para se esconder nas árvores, enquanto Gui se aproximava de Diogo - Nao é justo, dois contra três. Nós vamos perder com certeza!

- Se você continuar gritando assim, bobão - Diogo desarrumou o cabelo de Gui e o puxou rapidamente para se esconderem num arbusto próximo. Em todos os jogos na praia, era comum um time tomar uma postura ofensiva, enquanto o outro assumia uma tática defensiva, procurando emboscar o inimigo. Porém, o desfecho dessa vez foi bem rápido, e o time de Diogo venceu novamente.

Então, decidiram tomar um sorvete e sentaram esparramados na areia, o sol acariciando a pele deles.

- Esse provavelmente será o nosso último ano juntos - Milla tinha o péssimo hábito de lembrar os amigos de todos os acontecimentos, bons ou ruins - então vamos aproveitar ao máximo!

- É uma pena que vocês vão para outra escola, Cah e Milla, mas nós sempre vamos continuar nos falando, certo?

- Com certeza! Alguem quer tomar sorvete? - Sem esperar uma resposta, Cah saiu correndo em direçao ao carrinho de sorvete. Ela era a maníaca por açucar do grupo.

- Vamos? - disse Diogo olhando para Gui, que o acompanhou rapidamente.

Gui estava com um mal humor constante, pois logo o grupo se separaria. Gui, Diogo, Caio e Cah iriam estudar na Pacific Coast Academy no próximo ano, enquanto Milla e Karen iriam para Monterey, onde os pais haviam arranjado um emprego especial.

Outra noite mal-dormida. Os sonhos do passado estavam cada vez mais frequentes. Desde a separaçao de dois anos, com o último passeio na praia, a vida de Gui piorou até chegar ao fundo do poço. A PCA era uma escola boa, mas exigia muito de seus alunos, e ele nao era o que poderiam chamar de "aluno exemplar". O relacionamento com Diogo continuava quase o mesmo, mas ele tinha uma namorada agora, Nessa.

Além do grupo de amigos antigo (Diogo, Caio e Cah), nao haviam muitas pessoas confiáveis na escola. Haviam rumores de uma organização secreta na escola, formada por alunos influentes e que poderia ser muito perigosa. A escola era constituída de dois prédios principais e os alunos tinham horários diferentes de aula dependendo de seu desempenho escolar.

Ainda eram 6 da manha, Gui tateou no escuro e desceu ate a cozinha, fazendo um sanduiche de pão com queijo. Sua mãe, Seiya, estava descansando, recentemente ela andou fazendo hora extra no restaurante que trabalhava. Ele nao tinha lembranças de seu pai, que os tinha abandonado a muitos anos, mas sua mãe parecia nao guardar ressentimentos.

Aproveitando as horas perdidas de sono, tentou finalizar seu projeto de matemática para hoje, mas decidiu por fim tentar colar o resto da matéria de Caio. Quando pegou a mochila para sair, havia uma mensagem em cima da mesa:

"Hoje nao vou poder te buscar"

- Tomoeda s2

A escola era consideravelmente longe, então ele normalmente ia de ônibus ou quando seu irmão o buscava de carro. Chegando lá foi saudado pelos seus amigos, que ja estavam na rodinha de sempre, conversando sobre assuntos randômicos. Era comum a falta de Diogo nelas nas últimas semanas.

- Ei Gui, você fez o trabalho de matemática? Eu só lembrei agora porque a Cah me avisou - disse Caio

- Eu estava esperando que você me passasse... - Cah nesse momento reprimiu uma risadinha. Caio suspirou e sentou ao lado dela

- Bem, acho que um trabalho nao vai me prejudicar tanto...ei, olha lá! - ele acenou com a cabeça em direçao à entrada e Gui olhou a tempo de ver Diogo entrar de mão dada com Nessa. Aquilo ja abaixou seu ânimo, ele sentia vontade de voltar para casa e dormir por uma semana seguida. Seus amigos ja suspeitavam da queda que sentia por Diogo, mas ou preferiam não comentar, ou sabiam que não conseguiriam ajudar.

Sem entusiasmo, ele subiu para sua classe; seus amigos tinham quase o mesmo horário. A manhã foi tranquila, mas ao meio-dia começou uma chuva estridente, que prometia se estender ate o fim da tarde. O dia estava perfeito demais para nao acontecer nada, e ainda por cima ele tinha esquecido o guarda-chuva. Ele correu ate a saída mas ouviu uma voz o chamando e virou, era Diogo.

- Esqueceu o guarda-chuva? - Gui concordou com a cabeça - Vem comigo então

- E a Nessa? - ele sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes

- Ela saiu mais cedo com as amigas para fazer compras, vem logo antes que você fique ensopado

Gui se aproximou e o acompanhou na rua úmida. Quando estava próximo de Diogo, sentia algo estranho, um frio na barriga, uma vontade de permanecer do seu lado eternamente. Porém, era impossível; Diogo nao aparentava gostar de outros homens. Talvez o seu destino fosse mesmo ficar sozinho.

Os esforços de Diogo em começar uma conversa foram em vão, Gui se sentia sufocado estando tão perto e ainda sim tão longe dele. Ele queria que o momento congelasse, ou que Nessa nunca tivesse existido...há, como se ele tivesse chances mesmo que ele nao tivesse namorada...

Ao chegarem perto da casa de Gui, ele tropeçou numa poça de água...tudo já era tão difícil, esconder seus sentimentos, viver...ele queria bater de cara no chão de cimento duro, rachar a cabeça, nao se preocupar com mais nada

...mas la estava a mão de Diogo o segurando, o impedindo do destino cruel que ele esperava que acontecesse.

É a sua gentileza que dói...

As emoçoes de anos contidas em Gui borbulharam em lágrimas. Nesse momento Diogo estava olhando fixamente para ele

- Gui! O que foi? - Diogo não entendia a gravidade do problema, ele nunca entenderia

Seria tão fácil se você simplesmente me abandonasse...

As lágrimas desciam como água, e ele desejava que elas pudessem se transformar em um lago e o consumissem. Ele se sentia envergonhado também, mas sabia que não poderia voltar atrás...ele tinha que confessar tudo agora.

- Eu... - mas antes que pudesse continuar, sentiu os lábios de Diogo pressionados contra os seus. Parecia que seu corpo todo estava em chamas, enquanto sentia um beijo aveludado.

Diogo esperava ser aceito ou rejeitado, mas Gui nao se mexeu e ele aceitou aquilo como um sim. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, e quando sua boca estava entreaberta, explorou a câmara quente da sua boca. Gui tentou ser mais ativo, mas parecia que sua força era drenada a cada segundo que o beijo se prolongava. Ele ainda estava em choque.

Quando faltou ar no pulmão dos dois, eles se separaram. Os sentimentos de Gui estavam mais confusos do que nunca, tudo parecia estar envolto por uma névoa. O que Diogo pretendia? Se gostava dele, por que aceitou ficar com Nessa? Ele nem tinha se confessado ainda... No meio de sua reflexão, as lágrimas voltaram; seu rosto parecia um pimentão de tão corado.

Ele desejava sair logo dessa situação...o beijo era o que ele mais desejava, mas ele nao entendia as intenções de Diogo, e então ele correu, correu, correu...

- GUI!

...a chuva fria machucava a sua pele, mas nada mais importava. Ele chegou em casa, subiu e se trancou no quarto. Por que ele tinha que ser tão fraco?


End file.
